destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 2.4.1
Update 2.4.1 made some quality-of-life economy changes. It was released on October 18, 2016. Items General *Horn Relays from Sparrow Racing League are no longer used to upgrade Rare Quality Horns **These items can be discarded **All players will receive 15 Silver Dust as compensation for this change to Horn Relays *Fixed an issue where Rare Special Weapon Engrams would sometimes decrypt into Legendary Primary Weapons *Gjallar Horn will no longer dismantle into a Horn Relay *Fixed an issue where Agonarch Runes were not charging due to the same Taken Major spawning in the Dreadnaught Patrol *Fixed an issue where the Consumed Ghost Shell did not properly display its spines *Fixed an issue where Comitatus was not dropping properly from Faction Packages for players who own Kondratyuk's Escape *Fixed an issue where some players were not receiving SIVA Key Fragments from Raid bosses in Wrath of the Machine **1 SIVA Key Fragment will now drop from Normal Mode bosses **2 SIVA Key Fragments will now drop from Heroic Mode bosses **SIVA Key Fragments will drop on each boss kill even if players have already completed the Raid that week *Several items from 2015 events have been removed: **Flimsy Masks **Gifts of the Lost **Fruit Motes, Glimmer Chew, Salty Engram, Sour Engram, Sugary Engram, Chocolate Strange Coins, Void Fizz **Paper Scraps **Crumpled Masks **Rare Quality Sparrow Horns *Paper Glue from Festival of the Lost 2015 now shards into 1 Silver Dust Collections *A new Holiday Collection is now available to allow you to reclaim your Festival of the Lost Masks *The Sparrow Collection will now allow you to reclaim your Legendary Sparrow Horns *Crucible Emblems have been split into two new categories: Crucible and Trials of Osiris *The Shaders Iris Germanica, Mercurial Dawn, Surfbreaker, Nebula Glow, Sulfur Burnish, and Electric Aquarius can now be used and seen in the Shader Collection by all three Classes *Fixed issue in which two instances of Apotheosis Veil Helmet would appear in the Exotic Armor Collection PVP *Inferno Elimination is now available in Private Matches *Fixed an issue where Changing Subclasses in Orbit for a PvP activity would reset Melee and Grenade charges *Fixed an issue where players were able to get under the stairs on The Drifter map *Fixed an issue where the Iron Banner Support Bounty was not awarding 5 points for Allies Defended *The Lighthouse on Mercury is now a social space that can accommodate up to 9 players with a Flawless Trials Passage Vendors *Fixed an issue where uncommon Warlock Bonds were being sent to the Postmaster for recovery Eververse *Reputation Boosters can now be purchased for Silver Dust as well as Silver Economy *Fixed an issue where the Trespasser did not require an Exotic Shard to Infuse *All changes to increase Light above 385 will take effect upon the release of Heroic Mode for Wrath of the Machine Activities *The SIVA Strike Playlist will now drop rewards up to 365 Light *The Heroic SIVA Strike Playlist will now drop rewards up to 385 Light *Archon's Forge can now drop rewards up to 385 Light *Archon's Forge can now drop Ghosts and Artifacts up to 400 Light *Trials of Osiris, Iron Banner, Crucible, and Strike Hoards will now provide drops up to 400 Light *Wrath of the Machine, Trials of Osiris, and Iron Banner will now attempt to reward higher Light items on average Packages *Vanguard, Crucible, and Faction packages will now provide drops up to 390 Light *Increased chance of Artifacts from Crota's Bane Reputation Packages *Increased chance of Ghosts from New Monarchy, Dead Orbit, Future War Cult, Vanguard, and Crucible Reputation Packages Engrams *Rare Engrams will now decrypt up to 365 Light *Legendary Engrams will now decrypt up to 385 Light *Exotic Engrams will now decrypt up to 400 Light Weapons *Fixed an issue that caused Firefly to activate many, many more times than intended causing a crash Armor Exotics *The following Exotic Armor no longer require Rise of Iron and can be acquired through Exotic Engrams: **Astrocyte Verse (Warlock Helm) **Ophidian Aspect (Warlock Gauntlets) **Thagomizers (Titan Gauntlets) *Adjusted the Rapid Cooldown perk on the Fr0st-EE5 Hunter Exotic Legs to no longer interfere with the base cooldown provided by stats UI *Fixed an issue with the Roster previews for the following Emblems: **Memories of Iron **Shield of the City *Eververse sections for Emotes now displayed as Emotes I and Emotes II *Fixed an issue where the Taken War Heroic Strikes Playlist tooltip incorrectly displayed +10 Legendary Marks as a reward *Fixed an issue where the Weekly Heroic Strike node was not updating with the Weekly Reset *Fixed an issue where the Heroic SIVA Crisis Playlist was not counting towards the "Take a Strike" Record in the Rise of Iron Record Book References Category:Destiny Updates